Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a solid-state image pickup device having a light shielding portion and an image pickup system employing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a solid-state image pickup device capable of performing image pickup and focus detection has been desired. As the solid-state image pickup device capable of performing image pickup and focus detection, a solid-state image pickup device employing a pupil division phase difference method as a focus detection method has been proposed. The solid-state image pickup device employing the pupil division phase difference method has a focus detection pixel provided with a light shielding portion which specifies a region where incident light enters a photoelectric conversion portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-105358 discloses a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) type solid-state image pickup device in which a light shielding portion of a focus detection pixel is formed by a metal member of the lowermost member among a plurality of layers of metal members.